Forum:Badges
Our badges, they suck. We need them to look more LEGO-ish. I was gonna do it myself, but we have badges for editing Star Wars pages? :S So yeah, we should work on our main badges. And maybe a new barnstar image while we're at it...Discuss. - 18:39, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :I feel compelled to say this, just because I know people will start discussing: Avatar Wiki's badges have customized pictures and names that relate to the content of their wiki. Kill me now. - 19:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Our badges suck because they make people think that editing is a game. And making blogs. Etc. Also, we don't need Star Wars badges. Most of our editing is on those pages. We need badges for other large themes such as Space, Castle, Pirates, Town, BIONICLE, and Trains. BF2 Talk 13:22, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Agreed, I dislike the badges as well. However, I think if we are going to have them they should be LEGO-based. We have a lot of editors who enjoy editing for the badges, and it would look a lot more...brickipedia-ish. - 13:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, as I said above, let's focus on Core Themes. Star Wars COULD be considered a Core Theme, but I'm not sure myself, as it could drop at any time. Plus BIONICLE, because we have craploads of BIONICLE pages (lots of merchandise and toys, more than any theme). BF2 Talk 13:50, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yup, about 1/3 of the time when I hit random page it takes me to a BIONICLE Page. xD Plus we could use some work there anyways, we can use these badges to our advantage if we make them right. - 13:55, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I agree, BIONICLE is one of the core LEGO themes and since it is maybe making a return in 2013, we should have customized badges for that. I also vote for Space, Castle, Pirates, Town/City and TECHNIC. -- 18:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I agree with all of the themes listed above plus DUPLO and Belville.Berrybrick talk -- "That's Mr. Commander Sergeant to you. 00:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) *I agree with NBP, but this doesn't really matter to me, as I disabled my badges a long time ago. :*You did that before you knew you were ranked ##7... ;D - 21:31, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::* Heh, I've had them re-enabled (temporarily?).. I suppose I can have a bit of fun occasionally. Badges? BADGES?! We don't need no...oh, forget it. FB100Z • talk • 02:04, September 3, 2011 (UTC) * I started making DUPLO ones but I don't think I enabled it. Anyway, we discussed custom images ages ago. If someone has any, they can be uploaded... - Kingcjc 17:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) *:Link to the page where they do that stuff. - Kingcjc 17:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) * I've just added DUPLO images (that I've made to the correct sizes and scales as well as making one custom one) to the DUPLO edit track. Each badge for that track has a new image. If it's good enough, should we enable it straight away? 11:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :* I love you. Also, guys, this forum isn't about how much you hate the badges. I hate em too, but if we're going to have em can we try and work with em? Cool. - 11:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::* Might I suggest some Minifigures (theme) badges. :::* GO Skp. I suggest we get some of the olderthemes out the way first (Belville, etc,,,) . - Kingcjc 16:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *I do not hate badges. You should keep them. it encourages people to edit. when they find that they get blocked for nonconstructive edits, they will then learn not to do them. --Darkapple 13:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) **We're not talking about how much we hate badges in general; we're talking about how we can improve the way the system has been implemented. FB100Z • talk • 19:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *LEGOLAND enabled, though I'm not sure if the "Entrance" badge image is currently working properly. Please post below. - Kingcjc 19:58, September 4, 2011 (UTC) */me is currently customizing Minifigures (theme) badges.. **We gonna activate Star Wars badges? 01:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ***Considering the fact that the DUPLO and Minifigure (not the theme) ones don't work, I'd say yes. 08:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) * We should have an edit track for key chains, that will work for sure. (Starts making one) 08:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Damn guys, great work! The badges are working for me, so that's a plus. :D Finally, we are actually doing something with these forums... xD - 12:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Nowww it make sense. My css was not showing all the new stuff. Good work guys. And noww I find "Special:AchievementsCustomize". 13:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *Do we really need Ninjago? Or Collectable Minifigures? What about Belville, Dacta, and FreeStyle? **I presumed the idea was to get people to edit areas they don't usually edit, so would put Dacta and Belville and so on higher up. - Kingcjc 15:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) * If we want the DUPLO badges to work the only way round it is to add the category 'DUPLO' to all the DUPLO sets including the ones from the subthemes of DUPLO like 'Thomas and Friends' etc... Opinions? 14:17, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :*And if you work on a HP minifigure it doesn't work either. ::*Basically, if we have a track for say 'Star Wars' it would only work for Star Wars articles that have the category 'Star Wars' if it doesn't like the minifigure articles and some of the subtheme sets of Star Wars the edit won't count towards the badge edit track. Like I said before, the above way is the only way round this other than creating multiple edit tracks for 'Harry Potter' or 'DUPLO' etc... 14:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::*I know. :::*Haha, this is good. Star Wars, Harry Potter, and so on won't work, because alot of their stuff is not categorized with just the theme, however Themes like FreeStlye, older DUPLO, and so on will work because most of their content is sets, and so is categorized with these names. Therefore, themes with less content work better, just like we wanted. 15:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::*They still have to have the category 'DUPLO' though in order for the edit to count towards the DUPLO edit track, if it doesn't, it still won't work. 16:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::*Yeah, and most do. 16:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::::*Maybe for the Star Wars pages (not that we need it), they could have badges like, an Apprentice badge with a picture of Galen Marek, a Jedi Knight badge with Anakin on it and a Jedi Master badge and so on and so fourth. GalenMarek12311 talk 21:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) * for the something to say badge someone needs to replace the picture of the microphone to a picture of a LEGO microphone 02:52, September 14, 2011 (UTC) List of tracks *Minifigures (Theme) -Not activated *Star Wars -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Harry Potter -Not activated *Technic -Activated *Belville -Activated *Bionicle -Activated *Exo-Force -Activated *Ninjago -Not activated *LEGOLAND -Activated *H:O Vehicles -Activated *Wood Toys -Activated *Prince of Persia -6 -Not activated *Atlantis -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Castle -Activated *Adventurers -Activated *Knights' Kingdom II -Not activated *Years -Activated *Studios -Activated *Batman -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Aquazone -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Znap -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Time Cruisers -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Space Themes -No consensus reached (if you have not done so yet, please vote) *Fabuland -Activated Voting Minifigures (Theme) *'No' Ditto. BF2 Talk 16:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'No' Per NXT. 16:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Corn dog..I mean No' 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'No' Even though I like the theme, it is not the most important theme. In these dire times I ask myself... what would Chuck Norris do? 11:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) * No, fully agree with UltrasonicNXT, we should be concentrating on less developed areas. *'No' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) * Pretty obvious concensus, I've disabled this one for now. 17:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) **consensus 08:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) }} Star Wars *'No' We should be concentrating on less developed areas. *'No' Ditto. BF2 Talk 16:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' I honestly see pages that need a lot of work in this theme (especially the Page itself) 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' and the same as above. In these dire times I ask myself... what would Chuck Norris do? 12:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes'The wiki could earn new viewers more people! This wiki can grow, huge, well, it is huge, bigger then that! Thanks, Bob bricks 15:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Meh' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per NBP. 20:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Meh' Maybe get pages like Atlantis that didnt go on for that long. --Crazed Penguin talk 21:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes'--[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']] 22:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'yep' 00:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' One of the core themes. - 15:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'No' Per UltrasonicNXT. *'No' Berrybrick (Talk) *'Yes' Agent Swipe(talk) 18:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) 19:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Meh' - OtterSurf 17:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) * 04:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * 20:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Harry Potter *'No' Ditto. BF2 Talk 16:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Quite allot of the older articles do infact have little information. 16:36, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per SKP 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'No' because most of those articles are good quality. In these dire times I ask myself... what would Chuck Norris do? 12:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'No' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) * yes 00:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per SKP. A lot of the older pages really do need work. *'Yes' Per SKP Berrybrick (Talk) 19:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'No' Agent Swipe(talk) 18:22, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *'No' 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) * 04:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * -- 09:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) }} Technic *'Yes' Ditto. BF2 Talk 16:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per NXT. 16:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per above. 00:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Hell yes' 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Same as all of the above In these dire times I ask myself... what would Chuck Norris do? 12:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'yes' 00:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yep' - 15:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' *'Yes' Berrybrick (Talk) 19:24, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Sure Thing' Agent Swipe(talk) * 04:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Belville *'Yes' This needs some work. *'Yes' Ditto. BF2 Talk 16:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per above. 00:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'As long as I'm not in charge of finding the pics for this one, yes' 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' 20:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) * Per nerf 00:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'I guess so'. - 15:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' * 04:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle *'Yes' Alot of these pages are little more than an infobox. *'Yes' Ditto. BF2 Talk 16:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per NXT. 16:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Per above. 00:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Sure. 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' The pages are usually small. 12:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'yes' Per nxt 21:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'HECK YEAH' - 15:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' *'Yes' Berrybrick (Talk) 19:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' The more the better Agent Swipe(talk) * 04:49, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Exo-Force *'Yes' 00:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Definitely' 09:47, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'of course 18:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes''' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' 20:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' }} 17:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'No' - Kingcjc 18:11, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'No way Jose' I sure hope your name is Jose... - 18:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'Heck No!' It dosent need a thing! --Crazed Penguin talk 21:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'No' BF2 Talk 21:06, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *'no' 00:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Not just yet'. - 15:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Nope' *'No' Maybe in a couple years when the line ends. Berrybrick (Talk) 19:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'No' 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) * 04:50, September 23, 2011 (UTC) }} 00:41, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * Comment: H:0? - Kingcjc 13:06, September 7, 2011 (UTC) **And LEGOLAND as in theme? - Kingcjc 15:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ***:http://www.bricklink.com/browseList.asp?itemType=S&catString=423.424, and LEGOLAND theme. Preferably separate. BF2 Talk 16:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' *'Just for cjc, yes. :P' 17:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *:LEGOLAND as in parks is up already: This is about LEGOLAND (Theme). - Kingcjc 18:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *::Oh...awkward..... - 18:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Berrybrick (Talk) 19:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) * 04:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) H:O Vehicles * Yes Needs tons of work. BF2 Talk 18:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * ^^ - Kingcjc 19:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) yes 03:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Wood Toys * **** yeah - Needs a lot of work. FB100Z • talk • 00:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * Never knew they exsisted. I guess they need work! --Crazed Penguin talk 05:51, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' - Per FB - Kingcjc 15:24, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * Yes Finally 15:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' *'Thanks guys >_> nevertheless, yes.' 17:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'yep' 22:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) * 04:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) }} 15:27, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * 16:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'Not really...' *'Neva' 17:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *'No' Berrybrick (Talk) 19:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) }} Atlantis * Needs Work --Crazed Penguin talk 21:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) * No, not yet. - 07:31, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Frequent editing sites. 11:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'yes' 22:33, September 10, 2011 (UTC) * 03:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * *'Yes' LegOtaku would be proud... 16:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Yup' Would he? * Yes - Kingcjc 17:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) * Yerp - 18:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *'Yup'Agent Swipe(talk) *'You betcha' 22:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Berrybrick (Talk) 23:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC *'Booh-Ya! (Yes)' G4 G4 G4♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫♥♦♪♫Happy People! 21:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) * 03:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Adventurers * yes it's a classic theme 03:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) * I guess Could use some more work. 14:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Berrybrick (Talk) 23:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) * 03:09, September 23, 2011 (UTC) }} 01:31, September 13, 2011 (UTC) *'Meh.' Maybe not. Not really a major theme. * yes 04:17, September 17, 2011 (UTC) * It isn't a major theme, and I don't want badges for absolutely everything. 03:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * }} 21:49, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *'Yes' Even though it might take us a YEAR! hahaha Corny Joke --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 22:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) * 03:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Studios *'Yes''' 00:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) *'Presto' I have been waiting for someone to say studios. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 05:08, September 17, 2011 (UTC) }} Batman Some of the minfigures' articles are already pretty good, but most of the set aren't. * '''Support'- As nom --Berrybrick (Talk) 19:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) * 03:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) * yes 13:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) * * -- 09:09, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::No, we definitely don't need Super Heroes badges. Maybe in a few years one the theme has run it's course, but definitely not now. Aquazone I'm mainly proposing this as a replacement for Atlantis. *'Support' as nom- Znap Obscure theme, bad pages. * Support as nom- Time Cruisers Obscure theme, fairly bad pages. * Support as nom- * -- 09:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Space Themes * I think they could be Improved. All Space themes. From A-Z. -- 09:11, October 27, 2011 (UTC) * Status *2.1 Minifigures (Theme) -7 -Not activated *2.2 Star Wars +4 -No consensus reached *2.3 Harry Potter -3 -Not activated *2.4 Technic +13 -Activated *2.5 Belville +10 -Activated *2.6 Bionicle +12 -Activated *2.7 Exo-Force +6 -Activated *2.8 Ninjago -11 -Not activated *2.9 LEGOLAND +7 -Activated *2.10 H:O Vehicles +3 -Activated *2.11 Wood Toys +9 -Activated *2.12 Prince of Persia -6 -Not activated *2.13 Atlantis +3 -No consensus reached *2.14 Castle +11 -Activated *2.15 Adventurers +5 -Activated *2.16 Knights' Kingdom II -1 -Not activated *2.17 Years +3 -Activated *2.18 Studios +2 -Activated *2.19 Batman +1 -No consensus reached *2.20 Aquazone +1 -No consensus reached *2.21 Znap +1 -No consensus reached *2.22 Time Cruisers +2 -No consensus reached *2.23 Space Themes +1 -No consensus reached *Other- Fabuland -Activated So here's where we are... I'd say enable all except Batman, Knights' Kingdom II, Prince of Persia, NINJAGO, Harry Potter, Minifigures (Theme) and maybe Star Wars. Opinions? 00:46, September 27, 2011 (UTC) * Sounds good. When are the badges gonna become a badge? --Da Penguin with da Epic Skillz! Crazed Penguin talk 03:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Created Studios and Years and gave them names, however, they don't have custom pictures yet. We need people willing to look for pictures... 23:03, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Finished Studios pictures. I'll now customize and then enable Belville badges. :::Almost all approved badges activated. I've now archived finished noms. :::: Nice job with all the badges :) I especially like the Belville ones (and their names :D) 00:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Thanks! ::::: I'm also adding Fabuland badges-I don't think we really need to vote on that! Subcategories From Wikia: "Thank you for contacting Wikia. Unfortunately, the feature is designed to support categories only, and it does not recognize subcategories. I've passed the feedback (and request) forward that wider functionality would be more useful in this feature; however, in the meantime, you should plan to work with it the way it is. You can use categories differently to accomodate the badge, or you can make your badge track categories more specific." So, I have a few solutions: # Put everything in main category - Rather we didn't. # More specific badges - lot of work, could get confusing. # Make a hidden category - e.g. Castle track. A bot could apply it to all pages in the Castle category and its subs. Thoughts? - Kingcjc 17:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Option 3 is the best solution. - 18:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Whichever's faster. :P - 18:27, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::That would be 1 or 3. Both can be AWB done. - Kingcjc 18:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Option 3 is the best way of getting round this, for now anyway. 18:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) * I say wait. Hidden cats would annoy me, as I have them not hidden. * Though the bot wouldn't be very hard at all. In fact I could probably do it (Pywikipedia!). But leave it to Ajr or someone. **I know how you would on AWB. - Kingcjc 19:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *** python add_text.py -always -start:! -summary:Adding Categories for badges "Category:Badge Category" NXT. (PC problems) * I haven't read the entire conversation above so this may likely be my fault, but I don't understand the problem here. Don't the badges work as intended? You get Belville badges for editing Belville pages don't you? Even though I don't understand the whole problem, I'd go with options 1 or 2- I don't think adding categories that specifically cater for badges (which were only ever really intended as a fun side-thing) to mainspace articles would be such a great idea. 12:27, September 9, 2011 (UTC) **It works if the page is in the main category, not the sub. E.g., Star Wars wouldn't work for pages in the Star Wars Minifigures category. - Kingcjc 17:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) *** Right, thanks for that (I should've probably been able to work that out :D). In that case I'll vote for 2- more work, but I think it'd work well 00:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) *I like #2, specific badges would be cool 8-) 13:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) #3 Berrybrick (Talk) 23:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :#3 00:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I'd say #3. FB100Z • talk • 02:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) * Can we please come to a decision on this soon before anyone else starts mass-adding supercategories to pages? Thanks :) 20:49, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ** And if we do choose #3, can we get a bot to add all these badge categories? That way it doesn't affect the RC (unless you've got show bots on) and people aren't scrambling around the wiki adding what are essentially pointless categories. 20:50, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ***Yes. - - CJC 21:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) *Can someone consensus this? - - CJC 17:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) *Well, I wasn't going to close this since I created it and all, but no one else has in the past few weeks and people keep adding super-categories to themes, so it seems to me option 3, the hidden categories, has edged it out. - - Lest we forget - CJC 13:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *You don't seem to be able to change what category a track works for. Left a message on help wiki to try and find out if there is some way I can't find to do it, but it seems like we'd have to recreate the whole badge track to change it to work for a hidden category. - CJC 13:21, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *We'd have to create a new track for each to use for subthemes. - CJC 18:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) BrickiProjects :I had another idea. We have a list of BrickiProjects, but not many people do them. Could each project have a line of badges maybe, to be deactivated when the project is finished? 00:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) *Could work, but with a project often involving things in subcategories, the issue of the problem above crops up. - Kingcjc 19:26, September 9, 2011 (UTC) **Easy. We would just create new categories for projects. 20:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ***Arg so much botspam... 01:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) * I like the idea, but it would seem difficult to set-up Berrybrick (Talk) 23:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) **I'd say it would just be bot-done. - Kingcjc 09:39, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ***Well, I meant, would it be able to be set up so that only members of the projects would collect them? Berrybrick (Talk) 12:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ****Nope. - Kingcjc 13:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ***** Sounds like a plan. Count me in. --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy, just Crazed! 05:35, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Cleanup Badges (New!) I just thought, how about badge tracks where the categories are some off the cleanup categories? (They're all at BP:M) I know not everyone who edits on those pages is cleaning them up, but it might help. 15:30, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'Me likey! * Like the idea, but it won't work for the sub-categories within and the articles that bear these sub-categories (unless they have the master category on the article as well). 17:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) *'''Sure - 17:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) * But if the page gets cleaned up, wouldn't the catgegory be removed, and no badge get earned? Unless you only do a tiny bit at a time, or just do the usual badge spam edits 23:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ** NHL has made a really good point. 06:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) *** Actually, I'm not sure. If you add a category in an edit, you can get that badge, but if you take it away...? **** Another challenge for the Wikia folks :) FB100Z • talk • 22:29, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ***** Exactly why I'll just let Wikia/someone else handle it. :P - 16:39, September 22, 2011 (UTC) * I would support cleaning up badge tracks after the categories have been improved, which is completely unrelated. 03:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) *If you take a category of, you still get the badge, I tried it, and it works [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Go Briki! 01:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :*Great! Now shall we add them? *Personally, I find the idea risky. It's tempting to fool the system by just stripping off the necessary template, a disruptive action that's nevertheless not in the policies. (On the other hand, just linking the word "set" is not.) FB100Z • talk • 20:26, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *Per FB. You people mind bobble me.... 20:54, November 13, 2011 (UTC) *:Boggle* - CJC 18:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC)